If Tomorrow Never Comes 2
by SVUCSIWTRDOOLluver
Summary: Song fic with Garth Brooks, luv him! Did another song fic with this song in Days of Our Lives, check it out if you like this one!


Song fic about Walker and Alex

Song fic about Walker and Alex

Disclaimer: I do not own Walker, Texas Ranger, though that is a dream of mine, but, it hasn't been realized yet,

It's about Walker thinking about how he could get killed in his job, and wondering if Alex knew how much he loved her.

That day, Walker had almost gotten killed by a man that got out of prison and wanted revenge on Walker, so he set a bomb for him, but Walker eluded being killed by, like, a fraction of a second. He was checked out in the hospital, and then went home with Alex, who clung to him, and kept thinking about how she almost lost him. He seemed to know what she was thinking about, and said,

"Alex, are you okay?"

"I will be, just give me some time," She said quietly, and he gripped her hand with his, and squeezed it as if saying that he loved her and never would willingly leave her. When they got home, they immediately went to bed, as Walker was exhausted, and Alex could tell. He dropped off almost instantly, and she smiled at his sleeping figure before wrapping her arms around his waist and then falling asleep herself.

_Sometimes, late at night, I lie awake and watch her sleeping, she's lost in peaceful dreams so I turn out the light, and lay there in the dark, and the thought crosses my mind, if I never wake up, in the morning, would she ever doubt, the way I feel about her in my heart,_

Walker awoke around midnight, and propped himself up in bed with his arm and watched his sleeping wife. He just let his mind wander, and thought about how much he loved her, and how he couldn't stand it if he lost her. He thought about all the times they had shared together, like the time at the lake, and the romantic getaway that had been disrupted by those kids and all that. Then, he thought about their wedding, and how they had almost been killed on the way to Paris, and a whole bunch of other times he had shared with Alex. He quietly stroked her face, and thought,

"What if I lose my life in the line of duty? I've seen it happen, I know it could happen, and I wonder, I really wonder sometimes," He kept thinking about it, and then thought about how it would affect Alex.

_If tomorrow never comes, will she know how much I loved her, did I try in every way, to show her every day, that she's my only one, and if my time on earth were through, and she must face this world without me, is the love I gave her in the past, gonna be enough to last, if tomorrow never comes,_

He wondered if he had ever told her that he loved her more than, about, five times in their whole relationship, maybe. That was one thing he regretted, not being able to tell people that he loved them, it was just really hard for him to get those three little words to pass his lips, though God knew that he felt it. That was when he realized, that the only reason she was always in a constant danger was because she was married to him. That he felt guilty about, especially when she was so scared, when she was almost killed, when she was harmed, hurt, and frightened, it was his fault. Not technically, but in his mind, he was to blame, and if she ever got killed, or hurt, it would be his fault. That was what bothered him the most, was that she didn't even know that by marrying him, she had put her life on the line, more than she knew.

'_Cause I've lost loved ones in my life, who never knew how much I loved them, now I live with the regret that my true feelings for them never were revealed, so I made a promise to myself, to say each day how much she means to me, and avoid that circumstance where there's no second chance, to tell her how I feel,_

He had lost loved ones in his life that he had never told them how much he loved them, like his Uncle Ray, he had died, and Walker was living with the regret that his true feelings for him never was revealed. And his parents, that was his biggest regret, never telling them he loved them, and then they were taken away, right before his young eyes. He still thought it was unfair, but lived with it. He had avenged his parent's death, but it still didn't feel right. Then, his thought went back to Alex, the sleeping woman next to him. He thought in his mind,

"God, Alex, I love you so much, if only I could manage to say those words, I would feel a whole lot better. I promise, that every day, from now on, I will tell you how much I love you, no matter how hard it is for me to actually say it." He swore in his mind that he would uphold that promise, no matter what.

_If tomorrow never comes, will she know how much I loved her, did I try in every way, to show her every day, that she's my only one, and if my time on earth were through, and she must face this world without me, is the love I gave her in the past, gonna be enough to last, if tomorrow never comes,_

"Aw, hell, now or never, Cordell," He thought in his mind, and kept stroking Alex's face and said quietly,

"I love you, Alex," She stirred at the sound of his voice, and opened her eyes to see Walker watching her. She smiled and sat up.

"What'd you say, Walker?" She said, rubbing her eyes and blinking.

"I love you, Alex, it's hard to say every day, but I'll try," She cocked her head to the side and put her hand on his face and said,

"Oh, honey, I'd never ask you to do that, I know how uncomfortable it makes you," Walker nodded, and said,

"I know, but, I'd feel terrible if I lost you, or you lost me, and I didn't tell you I loved you, and I wouldn't know if you knew how much I really do love you."

"Oh, I know, Walker, I definitely know how much you love me." She studied him, and then said softly,

"You've been thinking about Uncle Ray, and your parents, right?" He nodded, not even asking how she knew that, since she was the DA, she could read someone's face like a book. She smiled, and then said,

"Oh, Walker, I'm sure they know how you felt about them, how you still feel about them. Believe me, they knew,"

"Thanks Alex," He murmured, and she covered his hand with hers. He smiled at her, and she smiled back.

_So tell that someone that you love, just what you're thinking of, if tomorrow never comes,_

She wrapped her arms around his neck and drew him close to her, and he clung to her, both of them drawing strength from each other like they always did.

"I love you too, Walker," Alex whispered, and he kissed the top of her forehead and said,

"I know, but I love you more, in a teasing voice.

"No you don't, I love you way more."

"That's not possible,"

"Fine, truce, we love each other as much as anything,"

"And we love each other the exactly same amount, except I love you a tiny bit more, like, by a drop," Alex sighed, knowing that she wasn't going to win that argument, no matter how many arguments that she could win in the courthouse.

"Fine, you win, cowboy," He smiled, and she snuggled closer to him, and he hugged her tight, holding her close.

That song was 'If Tomorrow Never Comes' by Garth Brooks, one of the best artists in the freakin' world!

Please, please, please review; I love reviews, thank you so much!!


End file.
